Valentine's Day are Murky
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: "Happy valentine's day and Happy anniversary, my wife."  fic special for valentine's day and for SIVE  ShikaIno Valentine Event . Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Valentine's day are Murky©Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angst/Romance/Family**_

_**Pairing: ShikaIno**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**This fic for SIVE**_

_**(ShikaIno Valentine Event)**_

_**Enjoys Read!**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

Di malam yang indah, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang dengan pandangan sendu. Sesekali tangannya mengusap cairan kental yang keluar di hidungnya dengan saputangan ungu kesayangannya. Ia menghela nafas. Perlahan bening-bening kristal keluar dari telaga bening _aquamarine_-nya, ia menangis tanpa suara.

"Ino." Sebuah suara baritone memanggil gadis tersebut dengan nada khawatir. Pemilik suara baritone itu seorang pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru. Ia mendekati gadis pirang itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya sang gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu dengan lirih tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak masuk ke dalam sejak tadi. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Ino." Ujarnya lembut membuat Ino menoleh.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula tidak lama lagi aku akan mati." Ucap Ino putus asa. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang memucat.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Ino yang putus asa itu. Ia membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh rapuh gadis itu..

Jujur, hati Shikamaru menjerit pilu saat dokter memvonis Ino, sahabat sekaligus orang yang di cintainya menderita Leukimia yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya terpukul adalah perkataan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa hidup sang istri tinggal menghitung hari. Ia mendengar tangis Ino meledak, membuat kemeja yang di pakainya basah.

Semenjak itu, sikap Ino mulai berubah. Ia bukan lagi Ino yang _Troublesome_. Ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis rapuh, seperti daun tua yang di terbangkan angin. Sahabatnya dan Ino, Sakurapun merasa sedih akan berubahnya Ino yang periang itu.

Shikamaru mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut. Tangisan Ino berhenti, ia mendongak. Menatap mata _onyx_ Shikamaru yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shika. Selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Ino dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku tahu itu. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan suster cerewet itu lagi kalau terlambat membawamu kembali ke kamar._ Troublesome_." Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Ino tertawa singkat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "Ahaha… Kau itu ternyata masih membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan, ya!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Ino dengan sayang. Hatinya di liputi sedikit rasa senang, saat melihat Ino tertawa. "Sudahlah. Ayo! Besok aku akan membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat." Shikamaru mendorong kursi roda yang di naiki Ino menuju kamar 223, tempat Ino di rawat.

Jalanan menuju kamar Ino sudah sepi. Wajar saja, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00. Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar rawat Ino. Lalu menggendong Ino naik ke atas ranjang. Ino tersenyum lembut, cairan hangat kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks… A-arigatou, Shika. Go-gomen, aku membuatmu kesusahan." Ino terisak. "Aku memang sudah tidak pantas lagi hidup. Hiks… A-aku…"

"Cukup Ino! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Shikamaru memotong kata-kata Ino. Ia menghapus air mata Ino dan menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sekarang kau tidur." Shikamaru mengecup kening Ino dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Ino.

"Oyasumi, Shika." Ino mencium tangan Shikamaru yang mengenggam tangannya. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, menyembunyikan bola mata sejernih air itu. Ino tertidur.

"Oyasumi." Jawab Shikamaru. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Dan pertahanannya bobol, air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang di nikahinya dua tahun silam, bertepatan dengan hari _valentine_.

Besok adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahannya yang kedua. Dan juga hari _valentine_. Ia bertekad akan membuat Ino tersenyum bahagia esok hari.

**#Long-Live-ShikaIno!#**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Di mana banyak kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Ia sedang bersiap-siap menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Ino pergi ke tempat yang ia rahasiakan. Ia menyiapkan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati dan seikat bunga mawar. Setelah semua siap, Shikamaru langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit menaiki _Baleno _hitamnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit, Shikamaru melihat seluruh sudut kota di hiasi oleh ornament-ornament berbentuk hati yang berwarna_ pink_. Shikamaru langsung turun dari _Baleno_nya, saat mobilnya sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit tempat Ino di rawat. Ia tidak membawa serta coklat dan bunga yang ia bawa tadi. Ia ingin memberikan _surprise_ kepada Ino.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang di buka oleh Shikamaru. Ia melihat Ino sudah siap. Ino mengenakan _dress_ ungu dengan hiasan bunga anggrek. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia kuncir kuda, kini ia biarkan tergerai bebas. _Ankle boots_ pun turut membungkus kaki jenjang Ino. Tak lupa ia memoleskan bedak tipis di wajah putih _natural_nya. Terlihat _casual _dan _simple_, _but she is very beautiful. _

"Sudah siap, Tuan putri?" Shikamaru menggoda Ino dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ala pangeran yang akan mengajak seorang putri berdansa. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat kegombalan sang suami.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut melihat Ino yang sedang mentertawakan tingkahnya. Ia segera beranjak menuntun Ino yang kali ini tidak menggunakan kursi rodanya. Ia sudah meminta izin kepada pihak rumah sakit untuk membawa Ino pergi dengannya seharian penuh. Dan ia di izinkan.

Shikamaru membukakan pintu depan mobilnya, Ino hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam. Shikamaru menutup pintu yang sudah di masuki Ino, lalu ia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil Shikamarupun meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sakit dan segera meluncur ke tempat 'spesial' itu.

**#Long-Live-ShikaIno!#**

Mobil _Baleno_ hitam Shikamaru berhenti di depan pagar sebuah taman kota. Shikamaru menuntun Ino keluar dari mobil. Ino yang melihat taman kota tersebut hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Shika, kenapa kau mengajakku pergi kemari?" tanya Ino bingung. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum jahil, membuat Ino ingin mencubit pipi sang suami.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku masuk duluan." Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ino. Tapi, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku di tinggal?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Ino sekilas.

"Tidak. Nanti jika kau mendengar suara lonceng, kau masuk ke taman ini." Jelas Shikamaru. "Mengerti?" Ino menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Oke, aku masuk duluan. Selamat bermain!" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam taman. Ia menyeringai.

Ino hanya menatap binging ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah menghilang dari balik pagar taman tersebut. Ia bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir Shikamaru sebelum masuk tadi.

'Selamat bermain? Apa maksudnya?' batin Ino bingung.

CRING CRING CRING

Terdengar suara lonceng dari dalam taman. Ino segera masuk ke dalam taman untuk menyusul Shikamaru. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut taman. Tapi, Shikamaru tidak ada. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya berumur 5 tahun mendekati Ino dan memberinya secarik kertas.

"Baasan, ini dari jiisan yang berambut seperti nanas. Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini kepada baasan." Ucap anak itu lalu segera berlari pergi sebelum Ino mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ino mengernyit bingung menatap secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian ia membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

_/Kau ambil bunga Lily ungu yang ada di sepanjang jalan taman ini hingga kau menemukan secarik kertas lainnya./_

Ino menggerutu kesal. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga lily yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ino terus mengambil bunga lily tersebut sesuai perintah Shikamaru, hingga ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terselip di bangku taman tempat setangkai bunga lily itu tergeletak.

Ino duduk di bangku taman itu, menyimpan belasan bunga lily ungu yang berhasil ia kumpulkan di sebelahnya. Dan ia pun membaca tulisan di secarik kertas itu.

_/Hitunglah bunga lily ungu yang berhasil kau kumpulkan. Lalu, kau ingat-ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka tersebut./_

Ino menghitung bunga lily yang ia kumpulkan.

"Jumlahnya 14 tangkai. Lalu, apa yang berhubungan dengan angka 14 ini?" Ino bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia merasa tidak ada hal yang berhubungan dengan angka 14.

WHUS

Sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh di pangkuan Ino. Ino segera membuka pesawat kertas itu, dan terdapat tulisan Shikamaru di pesawat tersebut.

_/Tidak ingat? Baiklah! Sekarang kau ingat-ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?/_

"Hari ini?" Ino mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa hari ini. Tak lama kemudian, Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami-sama. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa, kalau hari ini adalah hari _valentine_ dan hari pernikahanku dengan Shika."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul di hadapan Ino. Ino langsung memeluk erat tubuh tegap Shikamaru.

"_Happy valentine's day and Happy anniversary, my wife!_" Shikamaru mencium pucuk kepala Ino.

"_Thanks, my Husband. This is the most romantic gift I ever could._" Jawab Ino dengan lirih. Air mata kembali membahasi pelupuk matanya. Kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan tapi tangis kebahagiaan.

"Coba kau lihat kesana, Ino!" perintah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang bangku taman tempat Ino duduk tadi.

Ino menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Shikamaru. Ia membelalakan matanya. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Shikamaru dengan air mata bahagia.

Nara Shima, anak Shikamaru dan Ino yang baru berumur 1 tahun, sedang duduk di tengah-tengah rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang membentuk kata _I Love You_. Shima menggunakan pakaian seperti _cupid_ berwarna _Pink._

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menghampiri Shima. Ia menggendongnya dan mencium kening sang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru mendekat, ia memberikan Ino seikat bunga mawar dan coklat yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ino. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada dokter. Jadi, kau boleh memakan coklat ini." Ujar Shikamaru seakan tahu apa yang Ino khawatirkan.

"A-arigatou Shika. Aku kira aku tidak akan boleh makan coklat lagi di hari _valentine_. Aku sangat senang." Ino menerima sekotak coklat dari Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shikamaru mengambil Shima dari gendongan Ino dan mendudukkannya di hamparan rumput. Ino membuka kotak coklat tersebut dan mengambil sepotong coklat berbentuk hati. Saat akan memasukkan makanan manis itu ke dalam mulutnya, Ino merasa pusing dan cairan kental berwarna merah itu kembali merembes keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ino!" terakhir Ino mendengar teriakan khawatir Shikamaru, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**#Long-Live-ShikaIno!#**

NGIUNG NGIUNG

Suara sirine mobil _ambulance_ yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit. Pintu mobil terbuka, menurunkan seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memindahkannya ke blangkar dorong. Dua orang suster mendorong blangkar tersebut di ikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Shima.

"Touchan, kaachan kenyapa?" tanya Shima pada Shikamaru dengan cedal dan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat Ino sudah memasuki kamar IGD.

Shikamaru menatap sendu mata Shima yang sama dengan mata Ino itu. "Daijoubu, Shima. Kaachan hanya kelelahan."jelas Shikamaru sambil mengacak lembut rambut hitam sebahu Shima.

"Hoam… Touchan, Shima ngantuk." Shima menguap. "Shima pengen tiduy."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia menggendong Shima dan menepuk punggung Shima dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru mendengar dengkuran pelan dan hembusan nafas yang teratur dari sang anak. Shima tertidur. Sebutir bening kristal menggantung di pelupuk mata sang anak.

KRIET

Pintu IGD terbuka. Seorang dokter berambut _bubble gum_ keluar dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shika, Ino sudah sadar dan ia memanggilmu. Biar aku yang menjaga Shima." Ujar dokter tersebut yang ternyata adalah sahabat baik Ino-Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan memindahkan Shima kepada Sakura. Setelah memakai baju rawat dan masker, Shikamaru beranjak masuk. Ia melihat tubuh pucat Ino tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ia mendekat dan memegang tangan Ino yang terdapat jarum _Infus_.

"Shi-shika, ka-kau kah itu?" tanya Ino terbata-bata dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, Ino. Ini aku Shikamaru. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Ino.

Air mata Ino jatuh dari mata _Aquamarine_-nya. Ia terisak. Sakit. Ya, hatinya sakit. Sakit karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang di cintainya. Terutama Shikamaru dan Shima.

"Hiks… Aku ingin ka-kau berjanji sa-satu hal pa-padaku." Ino menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Hal apa itu?" tanya Shikamru. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku ingin kau tidak menangis sa-saat aku meninggalkanmu. Aku ti-tidak i-ingin kau terlihat le-lemah. Tetaplah se-seperti Shikamaru yang aku ke-kenal." Uajr Ino. "Kau janji?" Ino mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa puluhan pedang tertancap di hatinya. Hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Ino yang menyayat hati itu.

Ia menarik nafas dan di hembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia buka matanya, lalu ia tautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ino.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Dan a-aku minta kau ja-jaga Shima baik-baik. Aku a-akan mengawasinya dari atas sana."

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Ino?" ujar Shikamaru sedikit membentak Ino. Ia marah. Marah karena Ino akan meninggalkannya.

Ino hanya menatap mata Shikamaru. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Shi-shika, sampaikan salamku pa-pada semua orang yang aku ke-kenal." Ino meneteskan air mata di sertai rasa sakit yang mendalam. Cairan kental ber_hemoglobin_ pun ikut menyertai detik-detik kepergiannya.

"Arigatou. Sekarang aku akan mati."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mata Ino tertutup. Jiwanya melayang, meninggalkan tubuh rapuh Ino yang lelah. Ia telah beristirahat dengan tenang. Seulas senyum, turut menghiasi wajah membiru Ino yang nampak kesakitan itu. Matanya tak akan pernah terbuka dan menampakkan bola jernih indah itu.

"Ino!" Shikamaru berteriak. Ia menangis dan melanggar janjinya pada Ino. Tangis kepedihan akan kepergian sang belahan jiwa tepat pada saat hari ulangtahun pernikahannya yang kedua. Dan juga tepat di hari yang di mana seluruh umat manusia meberikan kasih saying mereka pada orang yang mereka sayangi, hari _valentine_.

Dan, hari _valentine_ tahun ini, 14 Februari 2011, adalah hari _valentine_ yang kelam bagi Shikamaru.

**~ Owari ~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, minna. Selesai sudah Fict ini. Gak tahu kenapa, Diaz itu suka banget bikin fic bergenre Angst. #ditendang**_

_**Ya, ini special untuk valentine's day yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari 2011 & juga untuk SIVE (ShikaIno Valentine Event).**_

_**Yosh, Review ya! *kitty eyes***_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Nara 'Diaz' anezAki**_

_***Long Live ShikaIno!***_


End file.
